


You're a Sabotager, Danny Sexbang

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Game Grumps, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, female receiving, kink adventures with Danny sexbang, really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Danny and reader talk about new kinks, but Danny loses focus really quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know we're all hoping for Celebrations, but I really needed to get this out because duh. I promise I'm working on it. It's hard to write with a full time job, but I do a tiny bit every day as often as I can. Some things are just easier than others. Hope you enjoy it, I'm going to make this into a mini-series at least, I think!

Dan was never nervous.

 

When I noticed one day that he was acting shy and nervous, red flares immediately went off in my mind. 

 

I chose not to say anything right away, seeing as we were at the Grump Space, and I didn't want to embarrass him. I waited until we went back to my apartment for the night. Although we'd been together for nearly a year, I didn't want to give up my apartment quite yet. I finally spoke up when I was making dinner for the two of us. 

 

“Hey, Danny. Is everything alright? You're not yourself tonight.” I said quietly after I put our dinner in the oven. I turned to lean against it, sapping up the warmth and looking over to where he sat. 

 

“Uh. Yeah, everything is just fine baby, just feeling a little off today.” He said, rubbing his eyes and smiling tiredly at me. My heart sank at that, and I walked over to lean against the table right next to him. My hand brushed over his stubbly jaw and my thumb stroked his cheekbone. 

 

“C’mon Dan. Tell me?” I pleaded, my eyes wide and concerned. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

 

“It's stupid, fucking Arin was going on about it today in between episodes.” He shook his head with a half-smile. “Some stupid sex thing that he tried with Suzy a while back.” 

 

I smiled and shook my head. 

 

“You're dumb. Let me guess, Arin was telling you about something that he and Suzy did, and you've been thinking about trying it too, but you're worried I'll think it's too weird?”

 

“How do you know me so well?” 

 

I just shook my head again and smiled. 

 

“How weird can this thing be? I mean, you get off to me calling you Daddy, what other boundaries can we cross?” I asked, moving so that I could sit on his lap. One of his hands immediately went to my hip, the warmth was comforting and welcomed. 

 

“There's a few things, actually.” He confessed with that precious shy smile of his. 

 

“Go on?” I said with a grin. It wouldn't be the first time we’d played with kinks, we had a small array of toys and other accessories in a small chest at the foot of my bed, and another one with different things at his apartment as well. 

 

“Well I just...the one thing was that um. Well. Obviously it would be great if you don't tell anyone, because it's not really anyone's business, but Arin is a Little.” He said the last bit rushed and his cheeks got red. “And like he was talking about it today, off camera, and I don't know I just started thinking about it and it could be fun maybe if you would want to...try it?” If I thought he'd rushed before, that was nothing compared to now. 

 

I smiled at him lovingly, reaching out to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. 

 

“Sure, Danny.” I murmured, “I'll try anything with you, babe. But just out of curiosity, why?” 

 

He somehow managed to smile and grimace at the same time. 

 

“Well...I love you baby, and I uh, I really like to take care of you, it makes me feel really good. And god, if you aren't the sweetest little thing, I just want to take care of you and cherish you even more than I already do. Which is gonna be super fucking hard, by the way, but I'll manage.” He ended by shooting me that heart melting grin of his. I smiled at him and nodded. 

 

“Sure honey. We can try it, but first, I'm starving. Let's have dinner and then we can talk about it more, okay?”

 

He just nodded and smiled at me, with that slow, loving smile that made my heart skip a beat. I turned away to grab our dinner out of the oven. 

 

An hour later, we were curled up on my couch and Danny hooked a long finger underneath my chin to tilt my face up so that he could kiss me. 

 

“You're so perfect.” He murmured, pressing a short kiss to the tip of my nose. I giggled at him and shifted so that I could meet his eyes. 

 

“Okay, so, I really think that we should just hit off a few things first.” I said, getting right down to business. He hummed in agreement, kissing my temple and then burying his face in my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist loosely. I pulled my phone out to open the browser and type into it as I began talking. 

 

“So, I was thinking of some stuff that I wouldn't really like, but I think we should do a little research first...And um...I don't...mmm. Danny, pay attention.” He'd began to kiss my neck, soft lips brushing against every spot that he knew to make me lose focus. His tongue entered the mix and I sighed out, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“ ‘m sorry babygirl. Just can't get enough of you.” He murmured. “It's your own fault. You wore those tiny little shorts to the office and that shirt that shows off those gorgeous hips of yours..fuck. Can I uh, can I eat you out?”

 

I moaned softly at his breathy question and nodded, feeling his teeth nip at my throats before he shifted to the floor. He folded himself down onto his knees and his huge hands landed on my knees, pushing them apart gently. One hand reached up, sliding against my skin, and he unbuttoned my shorts, working them down my hips, leaving me in a pair of ruffled, soft blue panties. He sighed out happily and kissed my inner thighs. I wanted to let my head fall back, but the sight of Danny on his knees in front of me was too perfect to look away from. His hands reached up to brush his thumbs over my hip bones. 

 

“God, I love eating your cunt.” He sighed out, his eyes going hazy as he pulled my panties to the side, one long finger sliding up and down my lips, and he gasped out again as he felt my wetness. I whimpered when his thumb brushed against my clit gently. 

 

“You're always so responsive, little girl.” He murmured, leaning in so that I could feel his warm breath. “And you smell so fucking good.” 

 

His eyes shut for a second, and when they opened again, his tongue slipped out to run a line up my lips. I moaned softly as his thumb and index finger spread them and his tongue instantly went to my clit, laving over it softly before running all the way down to my hole.

 

“Always so wet for me baby.” His muffled voice said, “God, I could just live down here.” I felt one of his fingers slide into me, and my hips jerked up slightly. 

 

“Oh, you like that, don't you?” He murmured, grinning up at me. “How about I put another on in you? Hmm?” He slid another finger inside of me and I cried out at that, feeling him curl them upwards slightly to brush against that one perfect spot inside of me. “Take your shirt off and play with those nipples for me.” He slowed the pace of his fingers while I wriggled out of my shirt and struggled with my bra, and once I'd finally gotten out of them, he quickened the fucking of his fingers again. I cupped my breasts, thumbs and forefingers plucking and twisting at my nipples. He ducked his head down again and lapped at my clit with the broad part of his tongue, groaning and shifting. 

 

“So wet...fuck. I love being knuckle deep in you.” He growled against me, “Can I put another one in, baby? Please?” I nodded furiously, gasping at the stretch when I felt his ring finger enter into the mix, slowly sliding in to curl along with the others. I whined, my hands falling down to my sides as I watched him suck my clit between his lips teeth scraping ever so gently over the soft nub. 

 

“You like it when my fingers are in you baby? Like it fast? Mmm. Course you do. What about if I do it like this? A little slower and a little deeper? Ohhhh. I feel you getting tighter around me. You like it slower and deeper, or real fast?” He kept changing the pace as he spoke, fingers doing exactly what he was describing. I couldn't think straight for long enough to give him an answer, and he chickened at me, pausing his mantra to suckle at my clit again. He groaned around it and I inhaled sharply. 

 

“God, fuck, Danny… _fuuuuckkk, Dan…_ ” I cried out, my back arching up. He snarled, and his free hand wrapped underneath my hips to lift my lower half, forcing me into his mouth further and changing the angle of his fingers. I sobbed out when I felt the rise of my orgasm in my belly. “Please Danny...please….let me cum, Daddy.” 

 

He pulled back ever so slightly. 

 

“Fucking do it, little girl, cum on my fingers and my tongue. Cum for Daddy, little one. Come on Princess. Do it for me, please.” He pressed soft kisses to my clit while his fingers kept their pace thrusting into me.

 

My eyes squeezed shut finally and I let out a soft cry as my orgasm washed over my entire body. I felt myself quivering and whimpering once I finally came down from it. Danny unfolded himself from his position on the floor and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap and kissed my forehead. I heard him licking his lips, and one of his hands quickly moved to wipe his chin off. It didn't register to me at first but he was whispering sweet nothings to me. 

 

“So good for me, little girl, so fucking good.” He murmured, “I love you sweetie, so good for me. You're so good. Daddy's good little girl.” 

 

I hummed happily at the praise and burrowed my face into his chest. 

 

“Do you want a blanket?” He asked softly, “Water?” 

 

“Mmmm. Blanket, don't want you to leave yet, though.” I said slowly, blinking heavily as sleepiness hit me. Danny pulled the fluffy blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped us in it. 

 

“Wanted to talk about being Little for you,” I murmured after another moment of silence. “You sabotaged me.”

 

“Mmhmm. Something tells me you'll get over it. Why don't we look into it more tomorrow morning? I don't have to go to the grump space until 5 anyways.” 

 

“Alright, I suppose that works.” I said with a smile. “Can we go lay in bed, put on a movie or something? This couch isn't big enough for the kind of cuddling that I want to do right now.” 

 

“Yeah, babygirl, lets go.” He replied, running a hand through his hair and making it stand straight up before wrapping an arm under my knees and around my back to pick me up and carry me to the bed, before unceremoniously dumping me onto it. 

 

“Hmm. How set are you on cuddling and movies right away?” He asked with a devious grin. 

 

“What do you have planned?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

His grin widened and he crawled so that his body was above mine. 

 

“Can I show you?” 

 

“You do know that I love show and tell.” I murmured back as his lips inched closer to mine. 

 

“Mmm. Not gonna do much telling though.”

 

Needless to say, we didn't actually begin relaxing for quite a while.


End file.
